


I have been revised

by MarlaHectic



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Afraid to love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Post-Canon, character are grown ups, conor has issues, more or less, set on the early 2000s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Conor used to run from issues...but things change, and now he is going to run towards his own whises.(Yeah, I write the worst  summaries ever, just a short sweet piece about two idiots in love, Conor's PoV)
Relationships: Conor Masters/Ned Roche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I have been revised

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I watched this movie last Monday and GODS I LOVED IT  
> This story popped into my mind almost authomatically and now, free from my college exams, I decided to write it down.  
> I hope it was worth it.  
> Wishing you enjoy it and forgive my quick tipper and non-native speaker mistakes,  
> Marla
> 
> Allons-y!

It had been fifteen years since the last time Conor had run from something. Since then, he had only run towards those things that were worth it.  
There was only this one thing he didn’t seem to be able to run to.   
Well, more than a thing, a HIM. A red-haired Him that had been his best friend for so long that everything before they met felt blurry at best.   
But when he thought about him…the feeling was beyond friendship. There was friendship, of course, but it was surrounded and filled in every single corner with a love (both platonic and not-so-much platonic) so profound it stopped him from being able to sleep at the same time it fulfilled him with so much energy there was no need for Morpheus’ arms anyway.   
And he was almost certain it was mutual.  
The thing was...he was scared, he was afraid as a little kid that, if he ever said it outloud, if they actually tried to be something else than just friends and anything went wrong…he would lose him.  
And loosing Ned Roche was not worth even the most Epic Love Story Planet Earth had ever known.

It would have stayed that way if it wasn’t for the most unexpected meeting he could have ever dreamed of in the middle of such random street that later on he wouldn’t even remember its name.   
His own father, his own bloody father.  
He looked bad, even for the standards he had in his mind when he wondered how time would have treated his alcoholic, homophobic parent.   
However, that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that he kind of remind a bit of himself. He couldn’t even tell what was exactly (he was younger, way more fitter and they didn’t share any remarkable features), but the reminiscence was there.  
And it scared the living shit out of him.   
They didn’t even have to share a word (in fact, Conor wasn’t even sure his father saw him), the mere fact of his vision was enough to click something in him. 

Ned ended teaching literature at college quite late that day, and there was Conor, lurking in the shadows.

The ginger was, as most times since he came into this planet, distracted in his own world when he received a block that left him in the ground with a very familiar face right next to his, and then what could be considered INSIDE HIS.   
He thought he had died and went to whatever there was instead of the Heaven he had been taught about his whole life.  
He had dreamed about that very moment since he decided for the first time in a very long high school year that trying to get expelled was not his main goal anymore.  
“Would you pretend-marry me?”  
“What?”  
“I mean, I know we had never even dated but…I love you, and you love me. And we can’t legally marry, but we could do it all, ceremony and everything and then move together and maybe adopt a dog, or a cat, or both…Can we make this work?”  
Ned laughed.  
“Fine, but on one condition.”  
“Which…which condition?”  
For an instance, he could see doubt and fear in Conor’s eyes. He paced his next words.  
He wanted to surprise him as much as possible.  
“That, once it’s legal, you real-marry me.”  
The deal was set.

Even though none of them noticed, the odds wanted that, from the distance, their former Literature professor Dan Sherry was smirking at them.  
It was about bloody time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, very short.  
> In case anyone wonder, the title is a reference to my favourite musical (theatre nerd here) ever: Falsettos. It's from the song "What More Can I Say?" and, honestly, even if you are not into musical theatre take a look at it, it's just very beautiful (special recommendation: 2016 revival version).  
> Anywho, I just really really hope you liked this very teeny tiny one-short,  
> Any feedback, random comments or kudos are SO GREATELY APPRECIATED,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla


End file.
